


The Emperor's New Clothes.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Emperor's New Clothes [1]
Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti!Jack, Dark Anti Septiplier, Dark!Mark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demons, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and Anti are Demons and had been around for a very long time. After spending a few hundred years shut away in the confines of Hell, they decided it was time they inhabited the Earth again, walking among people and generally causing mayhem. Upon surfacing, they both find themselves lost in two separate parts of the world and needing to find each other, but in order to do so, they must first inhabit new bodies. In a quiet little town in Ireland, and a not so quiet town in Los Angeles, Mark and Sean – more commonly known as Jack – are deemed the perfect vessels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I became Septiplier trash.  
> I dropped so far into this ship in the space of a day that I wrote a thing.  
> Well shit.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Gravity is a funny thing, that much is clear. It holds bodies and plants and even water to the ground, yet gases of all kinds simply float away with all the freedom in the world. The water is free to rush through the dirt and the sand to find its ultimate destination, and plants and trees can grow up and up without ever leaving the ground, and yet clouds float and never once get the opportunity to touch the ground; to feel the grass and the rocks and the core temperature of the ground that is effected by the temperature in the air that day.

Being a Demonic entity was like being a cloud; there was no way of ever being able to touch the ground, forever defying gravity. Of course, until the perfect vessel is found.

For hundreds of years, Demons have come and gone, walking among the living and blending in and no one had ever been able to tell the difference. What person could well be a Demon in disguise is simply someone’s neighbour or best friend to the rest of the world; that runner that shows up at the store every day at the exact same time with the perfect athlete’s body, or the actor with the _fanfiction green eyes_ from someone’s favourite movies; they could all be Demons and no one would ever know the difference. Not unless you knew what you were looking for, of course.

Dark and Anti are Demons and had been around for a very long time. After spending a few hundred years shut away in the confines of Hell after their last visit topside, they decided it was time they inhabited the Earth again, walking among people and generally causing mayhem, all the while going completely unnoticed. Of course, nothing is ever that simple. Surfacing is the easy part. Finding bodies, however, is a whole other story. While picking and choosing whatever vessel you want to use is easy, it’s more difficult to find ones that can withstand holding the broken, twisted souls of Demons for long periods of time.

To stay around for years upon end as some Demons often planned, they’d need to find vessels that had, somewhere along the line in creation, been designed specifically to be able to hold these beings. In the creation of each human soul, some of them had a little extra added to them; a little extra confidence and strength, a stronger mind and a more stubborn soul. All these little things add up, and they were what created the perfect vessels for Demons to inhabit. Sometimes the creation of a human soul was twisted so perfectly that the particular human became the perfect vessel for certain Demons.

Sometimes, the Demons found their vessels straight away, while others searched longer, sometimes jumping from vessel to vessel until they found the right one. Sometimes, Demons weren’t quite that lucky and gave up on their trip topside before they ever came close to finding their ideal vessel. It was a different experience for every Demon, and it was different every time they surfaced.

Dark had been around for hundreds of years. He’d had a few dozen vessels in his time, but never had he found the ideal one that would allow him to remain among humankind for years. He just always wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had his vessel even been created and born in the times he’d been around before? He’d never know. All he knew is that this time was different, he could feel it in his cloudy, smoke-pile gut.

Defying gravity as a cloud of smoke was fun, but it was nice to get into a body and take over someone’s life.

He surfaces somewhere in Los Angeles this time. This was the one place he’d managed to not pop up in so far no matter how many times he surfaced in America. America was his favourite place, there was so much potential in his victims, but none enough to contain him.

The first thing he took time to notice is that it was clearly sometime in the middle of the night, judging by the street lamps glowing brightly, illuminating the quiet streets that were usually bustling with life and full of busy humans going about their daily business.

The second thing, is that his companion wasn’t with him this time. _Damnit._

He grumbled in his whispery voice to himself as he passed through streets and buildings and even a park, searching for some shadows to hide in for the night until he could get a better look at his new ocean of possible bodies to possess and live in for a while. Passing a small house near the quieter side of town, Dark felt something tugging at him, and try as he might to ignore it, he just couldn’t. Slipping inside the house he could hear the soft snores of whoever lived inside, and he smirked. Oh, how wonderful things just became.

~*~

Somewhere on the other side of the world, Anti surfaced with a huff and a grumble. He knew the second his journey sped up too much that he was going to lose Dark, but he hadn’t expected to lose him as soon as he had. Now he was alone in a town he was very sure he’d never been before. It was the middle of the day, and it was warm and bright and it was definitely a change to the wet, gloomy weather he had the last time he’d been topside. _Huh._

The town he was in was alive with human life, some shopping, others just hanging out and socialising. _Eugh. How typically human._ If Anti had proper functioning eyes, he’d roll them.

He floated around for a while, listening to conversation and taking one or two unsuspecting, lonely victims for a test ride to get the hang of being inside a vessel again before finding one he wanted to keep. The search too much, much longer than he’d originally planned it too, but he did eventually find a small apartment downtown with a very loud occupant inside. Slipping through the vents and into the room that was the source of the noise, Anti found a young man with dark brown and bright green hair, yelling into a camera with a game loaded on the screen of his computer while lights and microphones were set up around him. A YouTuber, he’d heard some people call this.

“Top’a the mornin’ to ya laddies, my name is Jackscepticeye, and welcome back to Happy Wheels!” he yelled. Anti watched curiously as the man giggled to himself, grinning and full of enthusiasm as he repeated the title of the game, only much longer than necessary this time. This was clearly a thing for him.

The Demon watched for a full hour as this man – this _Jack_ character – played level after level, laughing and talking and bellowing at the top of his voice. The room was sound proofed, that much was obvious by all the foam everywhere all over the walls. He’d planned it so he could do this. Anti was curious and so far, he liked this one. And then he felt it. The familiar pull that he’d only ever felt one other time in his existence but had never followed.

When the cameras were all turned off along with the rest of the recording equipment, Jack got up from his seat and stretched out his muscles, feeling the clicking of the stiff joints from being sat down for so long. Three videos in a few hours took a lot out of you, and he still had to edit them all yet.

Going down to the kitchen for a drink and a light snack, Jack shuddered. A chill passed through the room and he frowned. It wasn’t cold, not today anyway. It was quite warm. With a huff and a shrug to himself, Jack made his way back to his room, picking up a thin hoodie just to keep the chill away. Green, like the chunk of hair at the top of his head. This man liked green, Anti figured. It was a good thing he did, too.

Anti observed, just for a little while longer. He needed to really make sure it was worth following that pulling feeling in the pit of his dark soul this time. Maybe this time he could stick around longer than a few weeks, or even months, and the first thing he planned to do was find Dark, wherever he’d gone and wound up this time.

Jack was in the middle of editing one of his videos when Anti decided to strike. His guard was down, allowing the sensation of shivers to travel up his spine, followed by a cloudy feeling his head. Sean, his real name was. Anti had glanced at a letter left on his kitchen counter. He just often went by Jack because of his career; he was more commonly known as Jack now, by everyone, both friends and fans.

“What the Hell is it with the cold in here?” he grumbled to himself, Irish accent noticeable above all else. He saved his progress on his video, then got up to check the thermostat in the hall, feeling something very, very wrong when it read the same as it had done all day. “What the-“

_”Jack.”_

He spun around, and Anti snickered. He enjoyed making people jump. The brief flash of fear in their eyes fuelled his very being and wow, the fear flashing in those deep, bright eyes was enough to make him crave more. He didn’t usually speak much in people’s heads until he had full possession of his vessels, but he couldn’t help it with this one. This one was too much fun to resist.

Jack made his way into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror that hung above the sink. There was something very wrong with the expression staring back at him, and Jack couldn’t tell if it was the dark, sunken eyes staring back at him, or the manic, sharp-toothed grin that very clearly wasn’t his.

“What the fuck,” he breathed, scrubbing harshly at his eyes. “Oh, what the fuck is happening.”

_”You’re losing it, Sean.”_

Jack started trembling, realising that the voice was in his head. There was something about it that radiated wrong and evil and he didn’t like it. He told himself he was just imagining it all and that he just needed more sleep, but a part of him knew the moment his eyes in his reflection started changing colour that he wasn’t just imagining it. Especially not when his expression started laughing. His usually crystal blue eyes were now dark pits of nothingness and when his reflection lunged at him, Jack jumped back with a yell, stumbling out through the door and falling into the wall, sliding down it as he continued to tremble.

“Get out of my head,” he finally said, hand running back through his hair. “Get out of my head!”

The chuckle echoed in his head, and with a frustrated yell, Jack kicked out at the wall in front of him. He was stubborn, and he wasn’t about to let whatever this is win. He got up, pulled himself together, and went back to his computer to finish his videos, all the while completely ignoring his reflection in order to not see the demonic thing staring back at him.

By the time the first video was done and saved ready to be uploaded the following day, Jack felt exhausted in every sense of the word. Whatever was in his head had been relentless all day and had not spared him a moment to catch his breath. He decided to take just a short nap, hoping it’d all just be a stupid dream and he’d be fine again after catching up on some lost sleep, but the moment the unconscious world took Jack’s mind, Anti took the rest of him. This was his vessel now, and would be for a long time.

~*~

The moment the sun began to rise and the resident of the house had begun to stir, Dark struck. He was quick to seep in through the open mouth that was mid-way through a yawn as he stretched, choking him for a second before starting to settle into his system. The dark brown and bright red hair was going to take getting used to, but Dark liked this one. Big and muscled and the definition of Dominance. The perfect vessel to contain him and help him find his missing companion.

Dark sat a while, watching and waiting, getting to know the man who’s body he’d be using. Mark, was his name. He was a known YouTuber by the name Markiplier. _Strange._

Mark went about his daily routine of eating, answering texts and checking emails, and then he turned on his computer and recording equipment setting a new video to upload before starting to recording process for the next one. Dark listened closely, learning every mannerism as best he could.

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to Prison Architect,” he cheerfully said, introducing the new game to his channel. He was such a positive soul, full of strength and dedication; full of potential for bad things. Oh, Dark was going to enjoy this one very much.

Recording lasted a good couple of hours, and then Mark was taking a break to have something to eat and to rest his voice. He was very loud when he got really into his games. It was a good thing Dark couldn’t get headaches in the dust-cloud form. Mark shuddered as he passed through his home, feeling a strange sense of dread creeping up his spine, but choosing to ignore it in favour of making a sandwich.

Checking through emails and updates on his phone as he ate, Mark pulled up the YouTube app to search for a particular name; one Jacksepticeye, who had three new videos posted. Dark didn’t miss the fond smile that crept onto Mark’s lips as he tapped on the first new video, bringing up a still of a young looking man with bright green hair and the deepest blue eyes you could ever see. When this man, this Jack character, started to speak, Dark picked up on the Irish accent.

Any human could be a Demon, and no one would ever know the difference, not unless you knew what you were looking for. And Dark knew exactly what he was looking for. That’s why, upon watching the third new video from Jack, Dark knew he had to get out to Ireland as soon as possible. Floating around in the background of the video was a very familiar black mist, and the flash of green brighter than Jack’s hair colour told Dark all he needed to know.

He waited a few minutes more before he decided he was done waiting for the right opportunity, instead forcing his way around Mark’s mind. The man gave a startled yell at the pain in the side of his head, phone clattering to the table as the video continued playing.

“What the Hell-?” Mark exclaimed, highly concerned about his wellbeing. He yelled again, dropping his head down to the table when he felt another sharp pain, this time on the opposite side of his head. Something was very, very wrong.

_”Hello, Mark.”_

“What the Hell?” Mark repeated, looking around the room, wincing again when he realised that the voice had been in his head. “Who is… who are you? Shit, I’m talking to myself.”

_”Quite the opposite, actually. My name is Dark, and it’s my turn to walk the Earth.”_

Mark didn’t get much more of an explanation than that before slumping against the table, pain echoing through his head as his vision clouded. For a brief few minutes, he slipped from the conscious world, allowing Dark the opportunity to stuff Mark safely away in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind so he could have control, altering the body he was now inhabiting to fit his needs. Teeth sharpened just a little bit, all the better to do major damage with; iris of his eyes now a rich ruby red and filled with the darkness his soul kept hidden for so long.

Dark grunted softly as he sat up, slowly flexing his muscles and getting used to the feeling of being in a vessel again. It had been many, many years since he’d last felt so… so _alive_. And it felt _wonderful._

He smirked as he glanced at his reflection in the window, already deciding what other changes needed to be made here. “Hello everybody, my name is Darkiplier, and welcome to the beginning of a new era.”

The voice still yelling from the phone on the table distracted Dark from his moment of vanity, making him turn and pick it up, just catching the last few moments of the video.

_“Thank you guys, so much for watching this episode. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, like a boss! And, high-fives all around. But thank you, and I will see all you dudes, in the next video!”_

Dark smirked, closing the video and slipping the phone into his pocket. “I will see you very soon, Anti. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> All this because a fanvid came up on my YouTube suggestions and Antisepticeye made me curious and ugh.  
> Well done, you bastards. You got me.  
> Normally I avoid Septiplier for no reason other than I just do, but I couldn't help it and was really drawn to the whole Darkiplier/Antisepticeye thing and BOOM. I ship it. You dicks.
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos and please comment to let me know you enjoyed this! I never, ever post the first story I write for a fandom, I normally dub it as the "shit fic" and leave it in the depths of Hell, but I kinda liked this one, though it turned into a shitstorm near the end.
> 
> For now, I'm gonna go hide back in the Destiel corner and finish writing shit for that fandom until I know I've done good by the Septiplier fandom and won't have all of you coming after me with torches and pitchforks.
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
